Punishment
by 1nerdyfangirl
Summary: Milton is getting tired of being run over but The Governor is trying to keep his cool now dealing with the new rebel Milton. Burning the bitters(walkers) makes The Governor really piss now. What kind of punishment will Milton get? Philip(The Governor)/Milton.
1. Chapter 1

***Warning*This story contains slash in it if you don't like then don't read it! I'm not good at this so please keep those negative comment to yourself! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"I hear about the bitters...it's a pitty. Do you know who did it?" I said. "Oh, I know who did it..." The Governor said cooly. The Governor stared at me than walked a way. "_That was too...he already knew it was me._" I thought. I walked away trying to think of an excuse to say when he _rightfully_ accuse me for burnning the bitters.

Later that day, I'm sitting in the lab, drinking my usual late afternoon tea, and I hear a knock on the door. I open the door there was the Governor. "What a pleasant suprise to see you here." I uttered hiding the fear of what he is going to do next. The Governor just look blank at me then he spoke, "I know it was you who burned the bitters." I couldn't find the word to make an accuse up. " Just admit it, don't make things harder on yourself." The Governor said intimidatingly. I didn't say anything or even thought about saying anything. The Governor shrugged than snarled "So be it!" The Governor gripped my throat tight, slamming me into the wall. I groaned when my body hit the wall. "I protected you from those things! I've helped built this town and for what! For you to decieve me! Who's team are you on?!" The Governor roared tighting than dropping me on the floor. I'm beginning to faint but I believe someone or something cause him to let go of my throat. I grasped for air dragging myself to the wall while holding my throat. "Take him to the interogation room." The Governor order his dim-witted henchmens.

I begin to feel cold and something dripping on my head. "_Where am I?_" I question myself. " I want to talk to him alone." a fuzzy but a voice I know. I hear one pair of footsteps walking away then the sound of the door opening and closing. I regain my sight and knew where I am. I'm hanging by handcuffs attatch to a chain that is holding me an inch or two from the ground " Milton...you force me to do this. I don't want to but I guess you have to be punish for what you did." The Governor cooed while circling my dangling body like a wolf circles his prey."Pppphilip..." I studdered. Philip walk to the table right in front of me but a couple feet away. I watch intensily hoping he won't dissect me like a frog. He stood in front of me with the knife's tip pointing directly on my adams apple.

* * *

**Ehh? I'm gonna leave you hanging but only til I get home. I hope you like it! Oh! I getting better in drawing anime so I might or I will start publishing yaoi(man/man(If you didn't know)) about Milton and The Governor. *Disclaimer* I don't own _The Walking Dead_ but I wished I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Philip dragged the knife from my adam apple to my shirt which is alway a button shirt. He rest the knife on the first button. He ask, "Why do you wear so many button up shirts? I bet you have no under shirt underneath it."Then, he slowly cut the buttons off my shirt. I can hear the buttons tapping the floor as he continue to cut them off. When the last button tapped on the floor, Philip begin to caress my abdomen. His hands where cold which I shivered for a second. I bit my lip cause for some strange reason I'm getting aroused. " I like seeing you like this but it would be more enjoyable if you would moan my name. Hell, I tell you what you moan my name and I'll let you go right now." Philip said sounding promissing. " Please...keep going..." I begged quitily. Philip did as I ask and continue to caress me. "_My god! I should have done this sooner!_" I thought. Philip hand slid down to my pants then try to tear them off like an animal. I'm almost naked except for my boxers. "Mmmm, my little nerd looks like a football player." Philip complimenting me and licking his lips like a hungry wolf. Philip lower me to the ground and cuffed me. I look at him disappointed cause I didn't want him to stop. "Someone bound to come in...get out now." Philip ordered. I got out of there slamming the door. "_I can't believe this! He cuffs me then hangs me up while I'm cuffed. Cuts off all my buttons off my shirt. Gets me aroused and tells me to get out!_" I thought storming all the way to my apartmant.

It was turning dark after I was calm again. I went to the kitchen to get me a glass of whiskey. I finish the glass and there was a knock on the door. I set it down and went to the door. I open it and Philip was standing there with the buttons to my shirt he ruin. I almost slammed the door but he caugh it. " Look...I'm sorry. I felt bad for treating you like I did. Can you forgive me?" He ask with that pretty dark blue eye of his. I sighed and moved out of the way so he can come in. " Thank you" Philip said. I shut the door and locked it while he went to my livingroom and sat down. " Are you thursty or hungry? " I ask being polite. He shook his head and I join him on the couch. We sat there for 30 minutes without saying a word. I looked at him and he look at me. I then pulled him into a rough kiss. He gasped but doesn't resist the kiss. 30 seconds later, I break it cause I need some air. " I didn't know how impatient you really are." Philip chuckled. I nodded and lead him to my room so we can continue. I want to strip him but when I tried to he swats my hands away. Then, I tried to take off my clothes he swats my hands away again. " Hey!" I demanded when he kept swatting my hand away while we were stripping. Finally, I tackle him on the bed which is messy cause I don't like making it up. I look at his manhood and it was huge! I lick it from base to tip. I licked it 2 more times than I engulfed it. "Holy shit!" Philip gasped and pull my hair. I grunt with cock still in my mouth. I sucked him until he was half way ready to cum. We flip spot so now I'm on the underneath and hes on top. We kissed again while I snaked my arm around his neck. I open my legs and he position himself but he paused. " What?" I ask. " Do you really want to do this? I don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." Philip said. I whisper in his ear, " I will be sore but I will be one hundred percent okay. I love you so please fuck me now." I said reasuringly. With that said, we continued it. Philip slowly push himself into me. I grit my teeth but manage to him going. After 2 painful minutes, he was in me and it feels good but weird at the same time. He moved slowly to keep from hurting me which had the opposite effect. When the pain was gone, he thurst fast and hard into me. I feel like I'm flying this is too amazing! Philip increased his speed until the point that neither one of us can hold it any longer.I screamed with too much pleasure."Shh, You want everyone to hear you though you sound so fucking hot."Philip warn me. "Ffffuck themm! I ddon't care iff the bbbitter hearrr uss either!" I panted "Ccum inside mee." Philip thrust in very deep and cummed a giantic load in me. A milisecond after he cummed, I did too. Philip slump on my chest panting alot heavier than me but I don't care. "Uhh, you're kinda crushing me." I told rolled off me and yawn, "Sorry" I kissed him and we fell into the best we ever had since the world came to the end.

* * *

**Well this is the end... Yeah right! I going to make another one and might be a mpreg fanfiction! I'm not telling anymore so you have to wait. Dont't worry it going to be about the Governor and Milton! Well bye-bye for now! I hope you enjoyed! :D **


End file.
